All The Things She Said
by imafeckingstarr
Summary: Snape agrees, against his better judgement, to teach Hermione Occlumency. After breaking into her mind; he realises she has feelings for him, that he returns. After much consideration, Snape turns Hermione away but she still haunts his memories...
1. Secrets Exposed

'_Secrets Exposed'_

"Uhm…Professor Snape?" Hermione called, stopping behind after a long double period of potions, "Miss Granger?" He replied, raising an eyebrow questioningly. What did she want now? "I was wondering…would you teach me occlumency?" Hermione asked, nibbling down on her bottom lip nervously.

"And why, pray tell, did you come to me on such a matter?" Snape asked; a frown etched across his face. This definitely wasn't something he was expecting. He was expecting millions of questions about the latest assignment or queries about the potion they had brewed during the lesson, not occlumency.

"Well I know you're a gifted occlumens and the subject fascinates me; there's only so much you can achieve through books. So I thought you might teach me…" Hermione mumbled, trailing off; her eyes darting to the floor. Snape sighed, rolling his eyes at the student in front of him. She really did want to know it all.

"Alright then," He growled some-what reluctantly, "When is your next free period?" Hermione looked up and beamed at her potions professor, "After lunch, sir," She replied eagerly, "Meet me here once the lunch period has ended then. Until then, Miss Granger."

xx

For Hermione, lunch couldn't have gone more slowly. She was itching with anticipation and excitement; was time going slower to spite her? As she picked apart her pumpkin pasty, her tummy already filled with fluttering butterflies; Hermione couldn't stop her eyes gazing over at the high table where all the professors' sat. "'Mione," Ron spluttered, stuffing more food into his mouth as he spoke, "S'wha…chu…lukin'…ah?"

Hermione scowled at the redhead sitting opposite her, wiping her face as she was ambushed by bits of chewed food spewing from Ron's mouth. "What?" Ron held up his hand as he began to swallow the food that he'd begun to eat, "I said, 'what you looking at?' you keep staring at the teachers table,"

Shrugging; Hermione replied with a mere "oh nothing" before attacking her food with her fork once again.

xx

After bidding her friends goodbye, telling them that she was off to the library to finish off her Arithmancy essay in _silence_; Hermione sauntered off in the opposite direction to the library, taking a minor 'detour' down the dungeons corridor. Her pace quickened and her heart accelerated at the thought of being alone with her professor. '_No! Hermione don't think like that! He's your professor!' _Hermione thought furiously, smacking her head with the palms of her hands, '_Now isn't the time to get flustered over your professor, silly girl,'_

Calming down slightly as she reached the potions classroom, Hermione attempted to even her breathing and appease her heart before she knocked on the classroom door. It didn't go down well; but she knocked on the door anyway, brushing away any recent thoughts of her professor.

The door swung open in a blur of colours, and Professor Snape bade the smartest witch of Hogwarts School – since the time of Tom Riddle – inside his eerie classroom. Hermione entered swiftly, determined to master this advanced form of magic quite quickly.

xx

"I will attempt to penetrate your mind, and you will attempt to resist. Prepare yourself; _Legilimens,_"

Even with Snape's minor warning, Hermione wasn't prepared; and wasn't able to stop him from tearing down the walls of her mind. What her professor saw left him in astonishment; a state of disbelief. Memories and thoughts of _him_ swam before his coal black eyes.

Withdrawing from her mind as quickly as he entered it; Snape looked at Hermione in what she interpreted as shock. He stepped back slowly, unsure whether he should believe it or not. Believe the feelings that he never thought she'd ever have for him.

Hermione closed her eyes as she felt tears build up in her eyes. As her warm tears streamed down her face, Hermione let out a stifled sob before saying, "I'm sorry," And she ran out of the classroom, pelting down the corridors; leaving Severus Snape in astonishment of the event that had just unfolded before him.

* * *

_Hey everyone, I'm back! And with a better attempt at writing a Hermione/Severus Romance than ''Lovers Love, Liars Lie'' to which I took down because I really didn't like it - I'm sorry to those who did. Who knows, maybe I'll try and improve that and get it up again?_

_Anyway, I got the inspiration for this from a youtube video; see my profile for the link if you're interested :)_  
_Read and Review; tell me what you think!_

_imafeckingstarr xx_


	2. The Way It Hurts

'_The Way It Hurts'_

_Hermione closed her eyes as she felt tears build up in her eyes._

_As her warm tears streamed down her face, Hermione let out a stifled sob before saying, "I'm sorry,"_

_And she ran out of the classroom, pelting down the corridors; leaving Severus Snape in astonishment of the event that had just unfolded before him._

What was he to do? It wasn't a proper love confession – unless you count his use of Legilimency to breach into her mind an official love confession; but what could Severus do? It was she who requested Occlumency lessons, was it not?

_I'm Sorry._

Severus couldn't get those two words out of his mind. What on Earth was she sorry for? Loving him? Well he couldn't blame her. Why should she love him? He felt a strange pang in his heart; what was he feeling? Severus Snape doesn't _feel _anything; especially for a certain seventh year Gryffindor book-worm. What was wrong with him?

Transfiguring a table into a chair, Severus sat down and placed his head into his hands. He couldn't deny it anymore; he was in love with Hermione Granger, and nothing he could say or do would change his feelings for her. She felt the same for him; of course he knew that, but they can't act upon it. What would the headmaster say? What about her parents? He was older than her, heck; he was old enough to be her Father!

xx

Hermione couldn't stop the tears falling freely down her face as she ran away from the potions class…away from her professor. What must he think of her, now that he's aware of her feelings? It was a stupid idea to ask Severus Snape for occlumency lessons; she should have gone to someone else.

Professor Dumbledore would have happily obliged to help her, teach her all she needed to know about the special branch of magic; but wouldn't he have seen the same memories and thoughts that Severus had seen?

Sprinting down labyrinths upon labyrinths, Hermione had never felt so hurt. Though why she felt hurt was beyond her. What had he said to her? Nothing. His facial expression had said it all; expressed exactly what he thought about her feelings.

He didn't care; didn't care about her or the way she felt about him. How could she have been so foolish to have let him see everything? Why, in the name of Merlin's most baggy Y fronts; did she not bother trying harder to block him out of her mind?

Time seemed like it was whirling in slow motion as the distressed eighteen year old continued to run up the spiral staircase. To Hermione, it felt like it was taking longer than it should to reach the Common Room, the furthest place away from the potions classroom she could think of.

xx

A blaze of red and gold embraced Hermione as she walked into the Common Room, wiping away the remains of her tears. She was glad that the Common Room wasn't full of people, as she didn't want to be peppered with questions about the salty liquid running down her face, the liquid that was leaking from her big brown eyes. Strolling towards the more comfortable looking armchairs; Hermione made herself content in front of the roaring fire, allowing a few more tears escape.

"Hermione?"

Hermione's head snapped up to see Ginny Weasley approach her cautiously, obviously curious about her free-falling tears, "Ginny," Hermione greeted her friend, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her robe. Ginny looked at Hermione sympathetically, and decided to elope her in a warming hug, "Shh, Shh," She murmured, stroking her hair affectionately as she allowed Hermione to cover her clean robes in tears, "Everything will be okay, what happened? Is it Ron? Because he's not worth your tears, 'Mione,"

"S'not Ron," Hermione sniffed, still clinging to her friend, "Then what…?" Ginny questioned, her voice trailing off ever so slightly, "P-professor Snape was t-teaching me o-occlumency," the older girl sobbed, still hurt at the very memory, "And he saw…he saw…oh Ginny he saw _everything._" Ginny sighed, still murmuring soothing words to her best friend. Biting down on her lip, Ginny wondered what Hermione meant by 'everything'; but she decided to leave it for a time when Hermione seemed less fragile.

"It hurts…" Hermione continued to cry, "So much. And the hurting won't stop. Why? Why won't it stop, Ginny?"

Ginny caught on quickly when she realised the meaning behind Hermione's question, "Hermione, do you…do you fancy Professor Snape?"

* * *

_Ginny catches on fast, doesn't she? So, what did you think?  
Personally, I quite like it; but that's coming from me, the girl who wrote it :'D  
Also, I didn't add a disclaimer in the last Chapter, so here it is in this one! Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter; no matter how many times I wish I did, I don't._

Now that's out of the way, read and review folks!

imafeckingstarr xx


End file.
